The childhood life of one special freak
by Sonic and Raven fan
Summary: Miles 'Tails' Prower. So many information about him, well, besides what's his parents, how was his childhood and how he met his best friend and brother, Sonic, in shorter words, what's his past. There is so many secrets in it, many as stars...well, ok, not that many, but you get the point. So many versions you can't know which is the true one, so you can imagine. Mine version.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Hi everyone! I'm Sonic and Dragon fan, or you can call me S and D fan or Angela, I don't mind. Maybe this seems familiar to you. Well, this same story is on my deviantart profile, LittleAngelGriffin, originally being 'How Tails met Sonic', I changed because there is more of his childhood than meeting, but you have probably not heard of me. Anyway, there is my first story on this website, I'm just gonna start from the chap 1, copying, pasting and correcting. Also, english is not my home language and I'm 12 years old, so, you know not to expect any pro story, but I have to admit, everyone keeps telling me that my writing is super good...well, I don't know, tell me after reading! Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning.**

 _Third person POV._

It was a beautiful and sunny day for all mobians. Most of them were enjoying the day at the Station Square park. There were singing birds and butterflies everywhere and air was filled with smells of the beautiful park flowers. It was early spring, so the flowers and with rain filled grass were fresh and colorful. It was a great day for every child, for every adult, and not like teenagers enjoyed it less more. Children were playing in playground and adults were watching their kids having fun with big smile on their faces, some were walking by their boyfriend or girlfriend, others were just enjoying the day by walking in the shops (mostly girls) or just walking in streets and looking around at the emerald green nature. But if you walk deeper into the park, there are some dark places. And in one of those places were four kids, one in the middle and the other three were surrounding him.

The one who sit in the middle was a young orange fox boy. Belly, muzzle and the ends of his twotails were white, but his eyes were ice blue. there were scratches and bruises, even some blood all over the kid making his fur a big mess. he sure hadn't ate for a while too - his ribs were showing out of his chest like roots.

One of the surrounders was a male lizard. His body was emerald green, belly was white but scales on his head and long tail were brownish-red. He had a long muzzle and his mouth was filled with sharp and white teeth, making him look more like a krokodile. He was the biggest on the group.

On the right from the lizard stood a chameleon. At the time his entire body was completely black, but his horn what grow from his muzzle was bloody red, just like his eyes making him look like blood drinking dracula.

The smallest and shyest of surrounders were a snow white fox. It had eyelashes and a pretty look, so it`s quite obvious that it`s a girl. Her eyes were ice blue, but they looked colder than the other fox`s, like she could freeze others with her stare. You could tell that she is older than the orange fox, but is obviously younger than the lizard or chameleon. Of course, she didn't have two tails like the orange one did, she had only one.

The lizard were shouting at the poor kid in the middle.  
-...It`s not my fault that you are freak! I didn`t know that freaks eat too.  
He said that with sarcasm in the second sentence as he throwed some with dirt covered, stumped and already eaten burger far away from reach. Chameleon opened his mouth to talk.  
-Even if you can eat, you don't have to. No one in this world likes you! No one! even your parents! your name is enought to dislike you. Ha, Miles prover!? More like Mile per hour!  
He smirked and soon laughed with all of his cold stone heart along with the lizard. If you look closely you could see, that the white fox`s eyes are turning red. Lizard noticed that she didn't laugh so he gave her "laugh or I will kill you" look. So the fox did. Again her eyes changed colour, this time they changed yellow as the lizard looked at her. But she didn't laugh with all of her warm heart, she just shyly imitated small laughs trying them to sound real as possible. The orange young fox didn't laugh at all and why would he? Why would he laugh about his own fail? About the fact that he`s a freak? about his name?

he didn't laugh. He cried. He cried his heart out, still keeping the subbing quiet, so the bullies wouldn't laugh about him more. And as you can tell, there starts the story about Miles "Tails" Prower, two tailed freak as everyone called him who later became the sidekick of the greatest hero in universe.

* * *

 **Well, there it is! Every feedback and critics, ideas is highly appreciated. Cya in the next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

_**Tails POV**_

 _Pain_. The only thing I felt right now. The _pain_ from all the bruises and scratches. The _pain_ from the evil laughts. The _pain_ remembering how every of mine invention got smashed to ground and shatered in to pieces. The _pain_ knowing, that the sweet little white fox bullied me too. I know that she`s not bad, cruel or rude. She was wery sweet and caring. I knew that from her eyes.

At the first time I met her, that is when she first showed with Kroko and Night to bully me I noticed something - her eyes changed colour. I hadn't seen anything like it, so I decided to investigate things a bit. So, I started to spy on her. All things I found about her I wrote in my notebook. And to make it short: Her name was _Snowflake_ , but everyone called her _Snow_ and her _eyes_ changed their colour depending on her emotions: _red_ were _anger_ , _yellow_ eyes she had when she was _nervous_ or _shy_ and _blue_ showed _sadness_. Those three colours I saw when she bullied me. But of course, I went deeper than that. She, of course, had another emotions, which is: _happiness_ what was showed by _green_ eyes, _white_ \- _confuseness_ and _purple_ eyes she had when she showed _love_ and _care_ to others. Those 3, especially _green_ eyes I saw rarely, even when she`s home. And that makes sence - her parents always were busy at work and when they were home they are angry and tired. Snow don`t have any sisters or brothers, and friends she had: _0_. Everyone just thought she`s too _diferent_ , some even thought that she`s a _demon_ or a _vampire_. * _sight_ * Parents really start over telling these monster stories. And not only her eyes, she was also very _smart_. No one really liked " _eggheads_ " as everyone called the book and school lovers.

And about the bullying thing - she probably bully me because if she don`t, she herself will get bullied. and I understand her. I would do the same thing...I _think_. But she really don`t want to do it. She proved, that not everyone is cruel or rude, not everyone has black and evil heart, she proved that in some people`s mind is burned the _thought_ , that it`s better to live in peace, that hurting people wont make anything better. But I knew that people like that is _rare_ and not everyone can be good, just how can you be good if there is no way to prove it? I knew it and I wont let anyone lead me on the wrong road. I need to be _strong._

* _stomach grumbling_ * I better get some food. _Food_. Today I had _food_. _Normal_ food. But I didn't have the chance to taste it. * _sight_ * Oh well, what can I want? I'm a _freak_ , and like Night said, no one likes freaks, even my parents. I walked. Walked throught the park looking for trash cans. Looking...looking...Birds sure is singing beautifully today. Flowers are beautiful too - they are in every colour but mostly I see yellow ones - dandelions...What am I doing?! I need food, that means trash cans! I cant get side tracked! So I continued walking on the _woods_. Roads weren't _safe_. At any moment you can get bullied and needless to say that seeing people keeping a long distance from you and hearing all of their insults, screams and disturbed faces is no better... There! A trash can! I looked in it ignoring " _eeeews_ " from the people on the street but found no food, just packs that once had food in them. I looked back to the way I came from and face palmed myself. There was a long line of trash cans! How could I not see them?! I guess the things around me get me sidetracked and... my belly _too_. It didn't grumble too much while I was walking. Oh well, maybe it don`t grumble, but _empty_ it is anyway. I hope I will be able to find something _eatable_ in other cans.

I walked on. Looking in the sky I noticed, that the sun is going down, that means no more people around, that includes _bullies_ , and that I'm gonna get some _sleep_ and _sleep_ is the best time of my life, even if I see nightmares, cause when I sleep, I'm in _peace_. I don't have to worry about the _hunger_ or _bullies_ , i just _dream_ in a place of nothingness and it's better than _everything-ness_ what is full of _pain_ and _sadness_. When I sleep I recover from yesterdays pains and tears. I relax in peace dreaming. Unless, of course, someone wake you up, and for me it's always bullies. Wait...trash cans again. "Agh!" I yelled interfering sleepy birds birds and other animals in the park. They started to shout at me in their languages causing some houses to light up and " _talk_ ". Why do I need to _think_ so much?! Thinking never led me to anything but trouble. Again, I'm thinking. * _sight_ * Just think about what you need now. Food...food... Not single in there too. * _sight_ * I guess I'm just gonna get some sleep. It don't need food anyway. * _stomach grumbling_ * I massaged my belly. It was so _empty_. I hadn't eaten anything in like three days!...Just go to sleep...

* _yawn_ * I flew on some small birch tree to from there fly on another bigger one. I could fly with my tails but they get tired fast, especially when you haven't eaten for a while and are exhausted as hell. * _yawn_ * " _Stupid yawns._ " I quietly said. I were tired. Exhausted... Sleepy... dreamy... Everything went backer than black until I couldn't feel a thing.


	3. Sorry!

OMG I'M SO SORRY! I left this story, I feel so bad ;( But I have my reasons, and if you want to hear (or rather read them, and Christian wolf27, scroll down for answers of your reviews), keep reading. But for those who don't want that, here's the link for this chapter on my DeviantArt profile: art/How-Tails-met-Sonic-Chapter-3-527458256 I don't want this to happen again, but it will happen, I'm sure of that 'cause...

 **Now to the reason why I left this:**

I am really lazy girl, I have to admit this, but though I am like one, my seldom updating problem has a very good reason. You see, I have a LOT of stories going on now. This one, one minecraft comic, one non-fan fiction, and lots and lots of sketches of comics I plan on doing. And most of them are of warrior cats (book series). I not long ago started to read them and I just love the books too much to not to any fan stuff of it. And so, I'm now hooked to it and my main thing I do right now is drawing one of my warrior comics in my notebook, and that one I do not plan on quitting. And also, I'm a drawing girl and drawing is my life, so... I lately just draw all day long. I can't live without it. But really, it's mostly because of the many stories unfinished in progress that I have right now, I just can't update all of them. I hope you forgive me. ;(

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **Christian wolf27 review to chapter 1** _: I am a male & i feel so sorry for poor Tails because i too know how it feels to be bullied. Not only did other people bullied me, but my own father & older brother bullied me & my mother._

I feel really bad for you, I really do. Though I never had such a problem (I am pretty loved girl in the school and family, only excluding my girl classmates, they sometimes liked to try to offend me and my friends with words), I know it must be really hard for you. Even if I do not have the problem of bullying, I don't have much real friends. I've never had. Everyone I've befriended after some 1-3 years left me, so if I'm not counting my family members, I'm pretty lonely. I wish your life could be better. ;(

 **Your review to chapter 2:** _I understand that English is not your strongest, but as long as your giving all the effort of your spelling & grammar mistakes which BTW is very easy to correct._

I'm sorry for that chapter, I don't know why, but I couldn't edit it. But now my english is getting stronger, thank you. :) I'll try to correct the original text (what came from deviantart) when I can, but besides that, I'm really sorry for the mistakes. BTW, according to your name, are you christian? I'm just curious, 'cause I'm too. :)


End file.
